In meeting the goals and objectives of FMIC, the center continues to: -Service and maintain state-of-the-art equipment for unlimited access by intramural scientists. -Provide investigator training in the use and analysis of fluorescence and optical-based techniques. -Develop and optimize experimental protocols in collaboration with intramural scientists. -Maintain and develop state-of-the-art analysis tools and protocols in collaboration with investigators -Monitor and incorporate emerging fluorescence and optical technologies that will support the mission of NIEHS into FMIC. During this fiscal year, FMIC has collaborated and supported 40 Principle Investigators from 7 branches/laboratories within the NIEHS DIR. Some publications from this FY resulting from work in the center is listed in the bibliography below: Bibliography Alexander, G. M., S. Farris, J. R. Pirone, C. Zheng, L. L. Colgin and S. M. Dudek (2016). Social and novel contexts modify hippocampal CA2 representations of space. Nat Commun 7: 10300. Carstens, K. E., M. L. Phillips, L. Pozzo-Miller, R. J. Weinberg and S. M. Dudek (2016). Perineuronal Nets Suppress Plasticity of Excitatory Synapses on CA2 Pyramidal Neurons. J Neurosci 36(23): 6312-6320. Chen, L. Y., W. D. Willis and E. M. Eddy (2016). Targeting the Gdnf Gene in peritubular myoid cells disrupts undifferentiated spermatogonial cell development. Proc Natl Acad Sci U S A 113(7): 1829-1834. Cheng, Q. and J. L. Yakel (2015). Activation of 7 nicotinic acetylcholine receptors increases intracellular cAMP levels via activation of AC1 in hippocampal neurons. Neuropharmacology 95: 405-414. Cheng, Q. and J. L. Yakel (2015). The effect of alpha7 nicotinic receptor activation on glutamatergic transmission in the hippocampus. Biochem Pharmacol 97(4): 439-444. Clement, T. M., A. L. Inselman, E. H. Goulding, W. D. Willis and E. M. Eddy (2015). Disrupting Cyclin Dependent Kinase 1 in Spermatocytes Causes Late Meiotic Arrest and Infertility in Mice. Biol Reprod 93(6): 137. Cook, D. N., H. S. Kang and A. M. Jetten (2015). Retinoic Acid-Related Orphan Receptors (RORs): Regulatory Functions in Immunity, Development, Circadian Rhythm, and Metabolism. Nucl Receptor Res 2. Davis, F. M., E. H. Goulding, D. M. DAgostin, K. S. Janardhan, C. A. Cummings, G. S. Bird, E. M. Eddy and J. W. Putney (2016). Male infertility in mice lacking the store-operated Ca2+ channel Orai1. Cell Calcium 59(4): 189-197. Eddy, E. M. and L. Y. Chen (2016). Reply to Chen and Liu: Role of GDNF from peritubular myoid cells in the testis stem cell niche. Proc Natl Acad Sci U S A 113(17): E2353. Gambini, A. and C. J. Williams (2016). LUTs of blastocyst nuclei cell for quantification. Mol Reprod Dev 83(7): 575. Gingerich, T. J., D. J. Stumpo, W. S. Lai, T. A. Randall, S. J. Steppan and P. J. Blackshear (2016). Emergence and evolution of Zfp36l3. Mol Phylogenet Evol 94(Pt B): 518-530. Gingerich, T. J., D. J. Stumpo, W. S. Lai, T. A. Randall, S. J. Steppan and P. J. Blackshear (2016). Emergence and evolution of Zfp36l3. Molecular Phylogenetics and Evolution 94, Part B: 518-530. He, B., D. Cruz-Topete, R. H. Oakley, X. Xiao and J. A. Cidlowski (2016). Human Glucocorticoid Receptor Regulates Gluconeogenesis and Inflammation in Mouse Liver. Molecular and Cellular Biology 36(5): 714-730. Horinouchi, Y., F. A. Summers, M. Ehrenshaft and R. P. Mason (2015). Free radical generation from an aniline derivative in HepG2 cells: A possible captodative effect. Free Radical Biology and Medicine 78: 111-117. Hussain, S., Z. Ji, A. J. Taylor, L. M. DeGraff, M. George, C. J. Tucker, C. H. Chang, R. Li, J. C. Bonner and S. Garantziotis (2016). Multiwalled Carbon Nanotube Functionalization with High Molecular Weight Hyaluronan Significantly Reduces Pulmonary Injury. ACS Nano 10(8): 7675-7688. Kang, H. S., Y. Takeda, K. Jeon and A. M. Jetten (2016). The Spatiotemporal Pattern of Glis3 Expression Indicates a Regulatory Function in Bipotent and Endocrine Progenitors during Early Pancreatic Development and in Beta, PP and Ductal Cells. PLoS One 11(6): e0157138. Kirby, T. W., N. R. Gassman, C. E. Smith, L. C. Pedersen, S. A. Gabel, M. Sobhany, S. H. Wilson and R. E. London (2015). Nuclear Localization of the DNA Repair Scaffold XRCC1: Uncovering the Functional Role of a Bipartite NLS. Scientific Reports 5. Kumar, A., F. Leinisch, M. B. Kadiiska, J. Corbett and R. P. Mason (2016). Formation and Implications of Alpha-Synuclein Radical in Maneb- and Paraquat-Induced Models of Parkinson's Disease. Mol Neurobiol 53(5): 2983-2994. Liu, L., Y. Lu, J. Martinez, Y. Bi, G. Lian, T. Wang, S. Milasta, J. Wang, M. Yang, G. Liu, D. R. Green and R. Wang (2016). Proinflammatory signal suppresses proliferation and shifts macrophage metabolism from Myc-dependent to HIF1alpha-dependent. Proc Natl Acad Sci U S A 113(6): 1564-1569. Mason, R. P. (2016). Imaging free radicals in organelles, cells, tissue, and in vivo with immuno-spin trapping. Redox Biol 8: 422-429. More, V. R., C. R. Campos, R. A. Evans, K. D. Oliver, G. N. Chan, D. S. Miller and R. E. Cannon (2016). PPAR-alpha, a lipid-sensing transcription factor, regulates blood-brain barrier efflux transporter expression. J Cereb Blood Flow Metab. Plummer, N. W., J. de Marchena and P. Jensen (2016). A knock-in allele of En1 expressing dre recombinase. Genesis 54(8): 447-454. Plummer, N. W., I. Y. Evsyukova, S. D. Robertson, J. de Marchena, C. J. Tucker and P. Jensen (2015). Expanding the power of recombinase-based labeling to uncover cellular diversity. Development 142(24): 4385-4393. Prasad, R., N. Dyrkheeva, J. Williams and S. H. Wilson (2015). Mammalian Base Excision Repair: Functional Partnership between PARP-1 and APE1 in AP-Site Repair. PLoS One 10(5): e0124269. Robertson, S. D., N. W. Plummer and P. Jensen (2016). Uncovering diversity in the development of central noradrenergic neurons and their efferents. Brain Res 1641(Pt B): 234-244. Sciolino, N. R., N. W. Plummer, Y. W. Chen, G. M. Alexander, S. D. Robertson, S. M. Dudek, Z. A. McElligott and P. Jensen (2016). Recombinase-Dependent Mouse Lines for Chemogenetic Activation of Genetically Defined Cell Types. Cell Rep 15(11): 2563-2573. Shindo, S., R. Moore and M. Negishi (2016). Detection and Functional Analysis of Estrogen Receptor alpha Phosphorylated at Serine 216 in Mouse Neutrophils. Methods Mol Biol 1366: 413-424. Smith, S. H., C. E. Peredo, Y. Takeda, T. Bui, J. Neil, D. Rickard, E. Millerman, J. P. Therrien, E. Nicodeme, J. M. Brusq, V. Birault, F. Viviani, H. Hofland, A. M. Jetten and J. Cote-Sierra (2016). Development of a Topical Treatment for Psoriasis Targeting RORgamma: From Bench to Skin. PLoS One 11(2): e0147979. Takaku, M., S. A. Grimm, T. Shimbo, L. Perera, R. Menafra, H. G. Stunnenberg, T. K. Archer, S. Machida, H. Kurumizaka and P. A. Wade (2016). GATA3-dependent cellular reprogramming requires activation-domain dependent recruitment of a chromatin remodeler. Genome Biology 17. Wang, S., C. H. Chu, M. Guo, L. Jiang, H. Nie, W. Zhang, B. Wilson, L. Yang, T. Stewart, J. S. Hong and J. Zhang (2016). Identification of a specific -synuclein peptide (-Syn 29-40) capable of eliciting microglial superoxide production to damage dopaminergic neurons. Journal of Neuroinflammation 13.